One day babysitter
by christine.linardi
Summary: cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime episode 219. Latar belakang ini diambil dari beberapa waktu ketika anggota Fairy Tail kembali dari Tenroujima dan setelah Laxus diterima kembali menjadi anggota Fairy tail. Please enjoy it.


**One Day Babysitter**

"Natsu, kami titip Asuka ya.. Kita mau pergi misi dulu." Bisca mengatakan sambil menyerahkan Asuka ke Natsu. Alzack berkata sambil mencium Asuka, "Asuka, jangan nakal ya.. Nanti mama papa bawakan oleh2 buat Asuka dari misi." "Baik!" Asuka menjawaab sambil melambaikan tangan ke Bisca dan Alzack. _Jalan masuk ke guild.._ "Jadi.. apa yang ingin kamu lakukan Asuka?" Natsu bertanya ke Asuka. "Ayo kita bertanding Natsu!" Asuka menjawab Natsu dengan ceria. Natsu menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar "Ayo.. kita akan bertanding apa? Meskipun kamu masih kecil, aku tidak akan mengalah. Aku akan menang" "Iya.. aku juga tidak akan kalah pada Natsu.". "Geez..Apa kamu berumur 5 tahun?" Evergreen tiba-tiba menyela ketika mendengar percakapan Natsu dan Asuka. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Natsu. "Kalau soal pertarungan, tidak ada perbedaan. Kalau aku mau menang, aku akan menang. Sekarang aku bersemangat sekali." Natsu menjawab. "Dasar bodoh." Laxus bergumam sambil minum birnya di bar. "Itulah Natsu. Natsu kan seperti anak kecil yang badannya besar." Happy menjawab. "Jadi kalian akan bertanding apa?" Bickslow bertanya ke Natsu dan Asuka. "Kita akan bertanding adu tembak. Aturannya gampang. Siapapun yang bisa menembak paling banyak tepat di tengah sasaran dari titik ini, dialah yang menang." Natsu menjawab Bickslow kemudian menoleh bertanya ke Asuka, "Bagimana? Gampang dimengerti kan?" "OK!Bam-Bam." Asuka menjawab dengan semangat. Asuka menambahkan "Kalau kalah, kau harus melakukan apa pun permintaanku ya Natsu.". "Aku tidak akan kalah. Tapi tentu saja, kalau aku kalah aku akan melakukan semua perintah Asuka." Natsu menjawab dengan semangat. "MULAI!" Natsu dan Asuka berkata bersama-sama.

_5 menit kemudian (hasil bisa dilihat dari episode 219__ Asuka yang menang)_

"Ayo jalan… Kuda. Cepat, Cepat.. Clip-clop-clip-clop" Asuka menunggangi kuda Natsu sambil mengelilingi guild. Semua orang di guild tertawa melihat Natsu kalah telak dari Asuka. "Natsu menyedihkan." Max tertawa melihat Natsu. Vijeteer menimpali "Papa dan Mama Asuka-chan kan penembank jitu, tentu saja Asuka-chan tidak akan kalah dari Natsu.". "Hahaha.. Akibat kamu meremehkan Asuka-chan. Dasar bodoh." Bickslow menambahkan sambil tertawa dan dengan khas menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bodoh.. bodoh.." Bayi-bayi Bicksolw menirukan Bickslow. "Grrr.." Natsu hanya bisa menggeram. _Setelah beberapa menit kemudian,_ "Natsu.. aku haus." "Asuka mau jus?" Natsu bertanya. "Iya, mau." Asuka menjawb. Mereka berdua menuju ke bar dan duduk. Asuka sangat menikmati jusnya dan dia meminta "Sekarang, Aku mau kue!". "Kue? Memangnya ada?" Natsu bertanya ke Mirajane. "Ada kok, waktu itu aku juga makan di sini." Asuka menjawab. "Maaf, Asuka-chan. Kuenya hari ini sudah habis.". "Ehhhh.." Asuka berkata sambil memasang wajah dengan cemberut. "Sayang sekali.. Lain kali pasti kubelikan deh." Natsu menjawab. "Kalau begitu di toko kue yang ada di kota saja." "Heh?! Aku harus ke kota hanya untuk beli kue?" "Tapi Natsu kan sudah janji mau melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Natsu yang mendengar jawaban dan melihat muka Asuka yang sedih sudah siap berdiri dan berlari ke kota untuk membelikan kue buat Asuka.

"Asuka-chan, bagaimana kalau aku yang membuat kuenya?" Wendy mendatangi Natsu dan Asuka sambil menawarkan diri untuk membuat kue. "Hah?! Wendy, kamu bisa buat kue?" Natsu bertanya. "Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau kuenya enak, tapi aku sudah sering membuat beberapa kue. Aku akan berjuang!" Wendy menjawab. "Bisa dibilang ada 30% kemungkinan kalau kue itu bakalan enak." Carla bergumam. "Kalau kau memaksa, aku bisa membantu kalian." Erza menimpali dengan tiba-tiba. "Kita bisa membuat kue terbaik di Fiore, Wendy. Dan Asuka-chan adalah orang pertama yang bisa mencoba kue spesial itu. Gimana, Asuka-chan?" "Iyaa.. aku mau." "Aku yakin dia sebenarnya ingin masak kue buat dirinya sendiri." Pantherlily bergumam. "Kita butuh stroberi emas, stroberi terenak yang hanya tumbuh di setiap 10.000 tahun _Maximum sweet strawberry._" Erza menjelaskannya dengan berapi-api. Laxus yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya menghela nafas "Dasar tukang ribut." "Oke! Ayo kita sekarang berburu stroberi terenak sekarang juga. Wendy! Kamu bagian buat kue, Carla! Kamu bagian buat _whipped cream_" Erza tiba-tiba memutuskan. "Berburu? Cari stroberi? Kelihatannya seru!" Natsu bertanya. "Oke, ayo kita berangkat. Lily, kamu juga ikut." Sebelum Lily sempat menolak, Erza sudah membopong Lily untuk berjalan keluar. "Laxus…Tolong jaga Asuka ya.. Aku akan ikut Erza berburu stroberi. Happy ayoo.. Daaa Asuka." Natsu tiba-tiba menyerahkan Asuka di tangan Laxus dan kemudian pergi menghilang bersama Erza, Happy dan Lily. Laxus yang tiba-tiba diserahkan Asuka begitu saja, hanya bisa terdiam kaget. Semua orang di guild pun langsung terdiam melihat Laxus yang memegang Asuka. Semua orang di guild takut terkena petir Laxus jika mereka mengatakan sesuatu atas kejadian ini atau tertawa melihat wajah kaget Laxus.

"Laxus, ayo kita ke taman. Aku mau jalan-jalan." Asuka menyadarkan Laxus sambil menarik-narik baju Laxus. Laxus yang tersadar, dia hanya melihat Asuka dan melihat mencari Natsu untuk "membunuhnya". Tetapi Laxus tidak menemukan Natsu. "Ayo.. Ayoo.." Asuka merengek ke Laxus. Laxus melihat Asuka kemudian ke Mirajane, seolah-olah Mirajane tahu pikiran Laxus "Maaf Laxus, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan bar. Kamu lihat kan? Bar lagi ramai." Sebelum Laxus menjawab, Mirajane menambahkan "Menjaga Asuka bukan masalah besar. Asuka anak yang baik (_Mirajane mengusap kepala Asuka dan men tersenyum. Asuka membalas senyuman Mirajane_). Dan juga kamu bisa meminta Rajinshuu untuk menemani." "Ayoo. Ayoo.." Asuka mulai cemberut sambil menarik baju Laxus. "Boss.. tidak ada masalahnya kita jaga Asuka. Kita juga tidak ada kerjaan." Bickslow mendukung Mirajane. "Laxus kamu pasti bisa. Rajinshuu akan selalu menemanimu sampai mati." Freed mengatakannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah-olah ini adalah momen terpenting dalam seumur hidup. "Ini permintaan tolong dari teman kita, apa kamu bisa menolak? Asuka-chan juga sangat manis." Evergreen bertanya. Laxus diam saja, tidak merespon Rajinshuu. Sebelum Laxus berdiri, dia hanya menghela nafas dan menghadap Asuka "Ayo.. kita ke taman." Asuka tersenyum dan memeluk Laxus. "Ayoo.." Asuka menjawab dengan semnagat. Semua orang di guild kaget melihat tatapan dan perlakuan lembut Laxus ke Asuka. Mirajane hanya tersenyum melihat teman lamanya sambil bergumam "Dia benar-benar sudah berubah."

_Di taman.._

"Bang..Bang.. Bang.." Asuka bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Bickslow dan bayi-bayi Bickslow. Asuka tertawa lepas melihat Bickslow lari dari dirinya dan bayi Bickslow. "Bang.. Bang.. Bang" bayi-bayi Bickslow menirukan Asuka sambil mengejar Bickslow. "Asuka-chan.. ayo ke sini, sudah waktunya makan siang. Mirajane membawakan makanan untuk kita semua." Evergreen memanggil Asuka. "Iyaa.." Asuka berlari mendekati Evergreen, Freed, dan Laxus yang duduk di tikar. Laxus hanya duduk melihat Asuka bermain dengan Bickslow, Ever menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang, sedangkan Freed membaca buku dengan tenang. Melihat persiapan makanan yang disiapkan Mirajane dan tikar, Asuka berteriak dengan senang "Piknik.. Piknik." "Asuka-chan suka piknik?" Freed bertanya sambil tersenyum. "iya.. Asuka sangat suka piknik bersama mama dan papa." Asuka berjalan mendekati Laxus, dan dia duduk di pangkuan Laxus. Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow serta Laxus kaget melihat tingkah Asuka yang mendekati Laxus tanpa takut sama sekali dan merasa nyaman. Asuka yang duduk di pangkuan Laxus melihat ke atas menatap muka Laxus sambil tersenyum. Laxus juga membalas senyuman Asuka. Rajinshuu yang melihat kejadian ini sedikit terkejut karena jarang sekali melihat Laxus menunjukkan emosi ke orang lain.

_Setelah makan siang…_

"Aku mau melakukan misi." Asuka tiba-tiba memberikan pernyataan tersebut. "Heh?!" Rajinshuu berteriak kaget. "Kamu tidak bisa, kamu masih kecil." Laxus menjawab dengan tegas. Asuka kaget mendengar suara Laxus yang tiba-tiba meninggi "Tapi Happy dan Carla juga kecil. Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan misi, aku tidak?" tanpa sadar, mata Asuka mulai berkaca-kaca sambil melihat Laxus. "Tidak ya tidak. Itu final." Laxus menjawab dengan tegas tetap pada pendiriannya. Mendengar hal itu, membuat Asuka menangis. Sambil menangis, Asuka berteriak, "Padahal Natsu sudah berjanji hari ini aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Asuka melompat dari pangkuan Laxus dan lari menjauh dari Laxus dan Rajinshuu. Sebelum Rajinshuu dan Laxus sempat menjangkau Asuka, Asuka menabrak seseorang kemudian terjatuh. Karena terjatuh, tangisan Asuka semakin keras.

"Eh? Asuka-chan? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit? Cup.. cup.. cup.. Sakit-sakit pergilah.." Lucy menggendong Asuka sambil menenangkan Asuka. Ternyata orang yang ditabrak Asuka adalah Lucy. "ini tidak adil.. tidak adil.. kenapa aku nggak, nggak boleh melakukan misi? Padahal Natsu.. Natsu.. berjanji hari ini a.. aku bisa meminta semua yang.. yang.. aku mau. Huaaa…" Lucy yang tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Asuka, melihat sekeliling malah menemukan Laxus dan Rajinshu. "Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar Asuka meyebutkan janji dan Natsu, tetapi aku tidak melihat kehadiran Natsu." Lucy berjalan mendekat ke mereka. "Yo… _cosplayer,_ kenapa kamu di sini?" Bickslow bertanya ke Lucy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Namaku Lucy dan aku bukan_ cosplayer_. Aku baru selesai meditasi dan menghirup udara segar. Dan, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Lucy menjelaskan ke Bickslow sambil memutar matanya. "Hai Lucy.. apa Asuka-chan tidak apa-apa?" Evergreen memeriksa keadaan Asuka yang masih memeluk Lucy,tetapi sudah mulai berhenti menangis. "Nona Lucy.. jadi kejadiannya adalah.._blahh-blah-blah.._" Freed menjelaskan dari awal hingga akhir bahkan sampai kejadian Asuka menangis.

"Asuka-chan, kenapa kamu ingin melakukan misi?" Lucy bertanya ke Asuka yang masih berada dalam gendongan Lucy. Lucy yang sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Freed, dalam hati dia akan menghukum Natsu karena seenaknya menyerahkan tugasnya ke orang lain. Dan sejujurnya dia juga kaget kalau Laxus mau menjaga Asuka. "Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kulihat, dan aku juga bisa dapat uang." Asuka menjelaskan ke Lucy. "hmm.. begitu ya. Tapi sebaiknya kita minta izin dulu sama papa dan mama." "Tapi…Tapiii…" Asuka mulai mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. "Kalau gitu, kita kembali ke guild untuk melihat papan pekerjaan. Kita cari misi yang tidak berbahaya." Lucy menjawab dengan cepat. "Sungguh?" Asuka membalas dengan senyum. "Nona Lucy.. itu solusi yang tepat, serahkan padaku. Aku akan mencari beberapa misi yang pas buat Asuka." Freed terbang dan menuju guild serta memilih beberapa misi. Kemudian Freed kembali ke taman dan membawa beberapa misi.

Ever dan Bickslow membaca misi pertama "Pengganti air mancur semnentara? Mana bisa Asuka-chan melakukannya." "Ah.. kita memang tidak bisa, tetapi aku tahu siapa yang bisa melakukannya." Freed menjawab dengan menatap Lucy. "EHHH! Aku juga ikut kalian?" Lucy menjawab dengan kaget. "Pirang.. kamu yang mengusulkan ini, jadi ini tanggung jawabmu." Laxus menjawab dengan tatapan "mematikan". "Kau tahu Laxus, kau juga berambut pirang." Lucy menjawab dengan memutar bola matanya. Lucy menambahkan "Dan aku tidak takut denganmu lagi, karena kamu bukan orang yang jahat." Lucy menjawab Laxus dengan tenang sambil tersenyum. Sebelum Laxus membalas, Lucy menambahkan "Dan baiklah aku akan ikut, karena entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah ke Asuka yang ditinggalkan Natsu seenaknya." Rajinshuu yang mengamati "pertengkaran" antara Laxus dan Lucy hanya tersenyum. Karena mereka bersyukur ada seseorang yang dari guild bisa menyadari kebaikan Laxus dan tidak takut dengannya. Akhirnya Lucy bergabung dengan mereka sambil melakukan misi-misi yang dipilih.

_Setelah beberapa misi selesai dilakukan.._

"Woahh.. sudah terkumpul 50.000 jewel." Asuka tersenyum sambil melihat uang yang terkumpul di tangannya. "Asuka-chan hebat! Bisa dapat uang banyak dalam satu hari." Ever menepuk kepala Asuka dengan lembut. "Laxus-sama, tolong jangan marah lagi sama Asuka-chan." Freed mengatakan ketika melihat wajah Laxus yang masam. Asuka mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan pelukan masing-masing ke anggota Rajinshuu, Laxus dan Lucy. Laxus yang merasakan pelukan dari Asuka, akhirnya menunduk dan memberikan senyuman hangat ke Asuka sambil menepuk kepala Asuka. "Sekarang aku bisa membelinya." Pernyataan Asuka mengejutkan semua. "Membelinya?" Bickslow bertanya. "Iya.. ayoo.. ayoo.. kita ke toko pegadaian." Asuka berlari sambil menarik tangan Laxus.

_Di toko pegadaian…_

Asuka masuk di toko tersebut. Melihat sekelilingnya dan dia tersenyum ketika menemukan lacrima bola salju. Asuka membeli lacrima bola salju yang harganya pas 50.000 jewel. "Asuka-chan itu lacrima bola salju kan? Bagus sekali.." Freed bertanya ke Asuka. "Iya.. ini adalah kenang-kenangan papa dan mama." Asuka menjawab. Ever bertanya "kenang-kenangan?". Lucy juga bertanya "Kenapa bisa ada di toko pegadaian?" "Tidak tahu.. tapi aku pernah ke toko itu bersama papa dan mama dan mereka bercerita tentang bola salju ini." Asuka menjawab sambil memegang dan melihat bola salju tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman. "Begitu yaa.. jadi kamu ingin mengembalikan ke papa dan mama ya?" Ever bertanya. Asuka berbalik dan tersenyum manis sambil menjawab "iyaa.." Lucy dan Ever mengatakan serentak "Asuka-chan.. kau anak yang baik" Freed yang terharu bergabung bersama Lucy dan Evergreen memeluk Asuka. "Hahaha.. Alzack dan Bisca beruntung sekali punya Asuka –chan, jiwanya begitu murni. Benar kan, _bossman_?" Bickslow mengomentari sambil tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang sedang memeluk Asuka. "murni.. murni.." Bayi-bayi bickslow ikut mengopy apa yang dikatakan Bickslow. Laxus yang memperhatikan hanya tersenyum, dan memberikan jawaban singkat "Ya.."

_Dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke guild, tiba-tiba…_

Whuzzzz… bola salju Asuka tiba-tiba diambil oleh seseorang. Orang tersebut terbang dengan memakai gantole dan berteriak mengarah ke Laxus dan yang lain "Kami perompak langit, Orca Bersayap berhasil mencuri hartamu!" "Apa mereka orang jahat?" Bickslow bertanya. Sebelum ada yang menjawab, Asuka berlari mengejar perompak itu. "Kembalikan…itu punya papa dan mama. Itu kenang-kenangan papa dan mama." Asuka berlari mengejar mereka sambil menangis. Asuka menembak para perompak itu dengan pistol mainannya "Kembalikan.. Kembalikan.." "Hahaha.. Pistol mainan itu tidak akan mempan. Aku yakin bisa dapat banyak uang dengan menjual lacrima ini di kota lain." Perompak itu bergumam sambil tertawa. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal semua tembakanku mengenainya. Kembalikan kenang-kenangan punya papa dan mama. Kembalikan.. Kembalikan.." Asuka bergumam dan menangis. Ketika melihat lacrima itu semakin jauh, tangisan Asuka semakin keras. Melihat hal itu, Rajinshuu sudah siap bertindak untuk mengejar perompak itu dan merebut kembali lacrima milik Asuka. Tetapi, Laxus menghentikan mereka semua. Laxus mendekati Asuka dan secara tiba-tiba menutup mata Asuka dengan topi yang dipakainya. "Ah! Aku tidak bisa melihat. Tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.." Asuka meronta-ronta. "Hei Laxus.. apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ever bertanya. Laxus mengabaikan Ever dan dia fokus kepada para perompak tersebut. "Asuka, tembak.. empat tembakan beruntun." Laxus mengatakan ke Asuka sambil menahan topi Asuka. Ketika Asuka menuruti perkataan Laxus dan menembakkannya, Laxus membantu Asuka dengan petirnya. "Bam..Bam..Bam..Bam.." Tentu saja semua mengenai sasaran dengan tepat.

Freed yang sadar atas tindakan Laxus, langsung memuji "Asuka-chan, tembakanmu hebat sekali. Semua kena sasaran." Freed dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dengan bangga melihat Laxus "_Laxus-sama memang hebat. Laxus-sama sekarang sudah benar-benar berubah. Rajinshuu akan mengikutimu Laxus-sama_" Ever menambahkan "Syukurlah, Asuka-chan." Lucy yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut dan tersenyum karena melihat sisi lain dari Laxus. "Laxus.. kamu benar-benar orang yang baik." Lucy bergumam sendiri. Bickslow mengambil bola saju yang terjatuh dan memeriksa lacrima itu. Ketika Bickslow ingin membawa lacrima tersebut ke Asuka, Bickslow ditodong oleh perompak langit "Kamu tidak boleh mengambil barang yang sudah jadi milikku." Tiba-tiba, Asuka menembakkan pistol dan peluru karet tersebut terkena hidung perompak tersebut. Bickslow memanggil bayi-bayinya "Line formation". Bayi-bayi Bickslow tentu saja menghajar para perompak itu dengan mudah. "Anak Alzack dan Bisca memang luar biasa" Lucy memuji Asuka. "Aku yakin nanti Asuka lebih kuat dari papa dan mama." Ever menambahkan. "Iya.." Asuka menjawab dengan senyuman.

_Perjalanan kembali ke guild.._

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ceritanya, tetapi dalam perjalanan kembali ke guild Asuka tertidur di pelukan Laxus sambil memegang lacrima bola saljunya. Tetapi Laxus tidak keberatan dan dia juga tidak membangunkan Asuka yang dia yakin pasti hari ini kecapekan karena bayak yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini. "Laxus.. kau tahu, kamu akan menjadi papa yang hebat. Papa yang sangat baik." Lucy tiba- tiba mengeluarkan pernyataan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Dia yang tadi berjalan di sebelah Laxus memperhatikan bagaimana Laxus memperlakukan Asuka. Laxus kaget dengan pernyataan itu dan menjawab dengan sedikit marah, "Apa kamu buta pirang? Darimana kamu bisa mendapatkan ide itu? Kamu lupa kalau aku memiliki papa yang buruk dan itu juga yang membuat aku ingin menghancurkan guild." Laxus marah karena sadar itu adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi bagi dirinya. Kesalahan yang dia buat pada waktu Fantasia, menghantui kalau dia tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Rajinshuu juga yang melihat kejadian itu ikut sedih mendengar pernyataan Laxus. Rajinshuu ingin Laxus memaafkan dirinya atas peristiwa Fantasia. Rajinshuu ingin Laxus seperti Rajinshuu yang sudah bisa melanjutkan hidup dan merasakan kebahagiaan serta berpikir tidak ada yang mustahil bagi mereka untuk meraih kebahagiaan apapun.

Lucy yang mendengar pernyataan itu mengambil Asuka dari Laxus. "Ever, bisa tolong gendong Asuka sebentar?" Ever menerimanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Laxus..." Lucy menghadap kembali ke Laxus dan menggenggam erat tangan Laxus. "Pirang.. apa yang.." sebelum Laxus selesai bertanya, tiba-tiba Lucy berkata sambil menatap Laxus "Laxus.. aku memaafkanmu. Tidak.. lebih tepatnya kami semua memaafkanmu. Kami menerimamu kembali. Jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri lagi. Kesalahan yang pernah kamu lakukan tidak menjadikanmu orang jahat. Kamu pernah jatuh, dan kami memaafkan, menerima, menuntunmu kembali ke jalan yang benar. Itulah keluarga. Tidak akan pernah ada keluarga yang sempurna Laxus. Yang ada hanyalah keluarga saling mendukung. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian Fantasia, tetapi aku bersedia memaafkanmu. Aku yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu, memegang tanganmu dan berbicara denganmu itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa aku telah memafkanmu." Lucy mengambil nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Memiliki papa yang buruk bukan berarti itu juga membuatmu menjadi papa yang buruk. Hari ini aku melihatmu bagaimana kamu memperlakukan Asuka, melarang Asuka mengambil misi karena kamu takut Asuka terluka dan bagaimana kamu membantu Asuka untuk mendapatkan lacrimanya kembali. Selain itu, Asuka sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu. Itu menunjukkan kamu calon papa yang baik. Laxus.. suatu saat, aku berharap kamu akan menemukan seorang wanita yang bisa membuatmu melihat semua kelebihanmu. Seorang wanita yang akan memeluk masa lalu dan masa depanmu. Seorang wanita yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu bahwa kamu telah menjadi papa yang baik untuk anak-anakmu." Laxus yang mendengarkan Lucy hanya bisa menatap diam. Inilah yang dia butuhkan dan ingin dengar selama ini. Kata-kata yang tulus dan jujur yang melepaskan semua bebannya, ada seseorang di luar Rajinshuu yang mengizinkan dia bahagia seperti orang lain. Laxus membebaskan tangan yang digenggam oleh Lucy dan tangan itu kini berada di wajah Lucy sambil mengelus pipi Lucy, "Terima kasih.. Terima kasih Lucy.." Lucy tersenyum membalas tatapan Laxus. Rajinshuu yang juga mendengarkan, menatap Laxus dan Lucy dan mereka saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum. _Tiba-tiba.._ "Apa Laxus dan Lucy akan berciuman seperti papa dan mama?" Tiba-tiba semua terkejut dan mencari sumber suara itu.

"HEHHH.." Lucy yang tersadar tiba-tiba memerah mukanya. Lucy menoleh ke Asuka yang terbangun "Tidak.. kita bukan seperti papa mama Asuka.. ha ha ha ha.. (_Lucy tertawa dengan gugup_). Iya, kan?" Lucy bertanya sambal menoleh kea rah Rajinshuu dan Laxus. "Entahlah _cosplayer_. Siapa yang tahu masa depan?" Bickslow yang menjawab sambil menyeringai. "Masa depan..masa depan.." Bayi-bayi Bickslow mengopi apa ayng dikatakan Bickslow. "Bickslow! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda. Jangan berbicara sembarangan di depan Asuka-chan." Lucy memarahi Bickslow. Lucy yang merasakan tatapan serius Laxus ke arah dirinya membuat Lucy salah tingkah dan berkata "Tidakk.. ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yang aku katakana tadi adalah hal yang benar dan jujur. Kalau aku adalah wanita itu, aku tidak akan keberatan dekat denganmu. Kau orang yang baik, tampan. Aku justru senang kalau kamu bisa melihatku seperti itu." Lucy yang tiba-tiba sadar akan ucapannya ke Laxus tiba-tiba berteriak frustrasi "AAHHHH…" sambil memukul bibirnya sendiri, Lucy bergumam "Lucy kamu harus menjaga mulutmu. Dasar mulut crewet.. crewet.." Rajinshuu, Laxus dan Asuka (_yang melihat muka merah Lucy dan melihat Lucy memukul bibirnya sendiri_) yang melihat tingkah Lucy tiba-tiba tertawa. Laxus berkata sambil tetap tertawa "Hahaha… pirang, kamu lucu sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan seperti kamu." Ever menambahkan sambil tertawa "Ah.. mungkin karena kamu gampang digoda, makanya Natsu dekat denganmu ya.." "Hei.. aku tidak seperti itu.." Lucy membalas Ever, tetapi tiba-tiba dia ragu "hmmm.. mungkin?" Laxus tiba-tiba mendekati Lucy dan menepuk serta mengusap kepala Lucy "Pirang.. sudah sore, sudah waktunya kembali ke guild, sebentar lagi Alzack dan Bisca pulang." Tanpa mendengar respon dari Lucy, Laxus jalan mendekat ke Asuka dan menggendong Asuka kembali. Mereka semua kembali ke guild.

_Di guild.._

Semua orang di guild yang sedang sibuk tiba-tiba terdiam karena melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Laxus menggendong Asuka, dan dia sedang tertawa. Ketika Asuka turun dari gendongan Laxus, dia lari ke Mirajane "Aku pulang.. apakah kuenya sudah jadi?" "Sebentar lagi.. bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Aku sudah berburu strawberry yang terenak buat Asuka. Aku banyak melawan Vulcan untuk mendapatkan strawberry itu. Asuka pasti suka dengan kue special ini." Natsu yang menjawab dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba.. "**ZAAAPPPPP" **Natsuterjatuh dan pingsan "Rasakan itu dasar idiot.." Laxus bergumam. Orang di guild yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam saja. Dalam hati mereka, selama Natsu masih hidup itu sudah cukup. Laxus dan Rajinshu menuju ke bar "Mira, aku mau beer." Laxus meminta. "Jadi bagaimana menjaga Asuka-chan? Tidak terlalu buruk, kan?" "Iya.. dia anak yang baik." Laxus menjawab. "Lucy..bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa ikut menjaga Asuka?" Mira yang sadar Lucy memasuki guild bersama Laxus dan Rajinshuu. "Ahh.. tadi kami bertemu di taman, dan akhirnya ikut menjaga Asuka." Lucy menjawab. Sebelum Lucy selesai menjelaskan, _tiba-tiba.. _"Kami pulang.." Terdengar suara Alzack dan Bisca. "Selamat datang papa, mama." Asuka berlari memeluk kedua orangtuanya. "Bagaimana? Kau jadi anak baik, kan?" Alzack bertanya ke Asuka. "Iya.. aku senang sekali! Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Ever dan Lucy menemaniku jalan-jalan dan aku melakukan misi bersama mereka." "Misi?" Bisca bertanya. "Ehh.. Laxus dan Rajinshuu yang menjaga Asuka?" Alzack bertanya sambil melihat Mirajane untuk konfirmasi. Mirajane hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tenang.. kita memilih misi yang tidak berbahaya." Lucy menenangkan Bisca. "Aku membeli ini untuk mama dan papa. Uang yang aku kumpulkan dari misi." Asuka mengambil lacrima bola salju dan menunjukkannya ke Alzack dan Bisca. "Ahhh.." Alzack dan Bisca bersamaan memegang bola salju itu. "Terima kasih Asuka-chan. Kamu memang adalah anak kebanggan papa dan mama." Alzack menggendong dan mencium Asuka. "Asuka-chan anak yang baik. Mama cinta sama Asuka-chan." Bisca juga mencium Asuka. "Kalau begitu, Ayo kita pulang" Alzack mengajak. "Iya.. ayo.." Asuka menjawab. "Lucy, Laxus, Bicks, Ever, Freed terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Asuka." Bisca menoleh ke Lucy, Laxus dan Rajinshuu. "Daaa.. lain kali kita bekerja bersama lagi yaa.." Asuka melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. "daaa…" Rajinshuu menjawab. "Oh ya Papa, Mama.. tadi Laxus dan Lucy bergandengan tangan dan berciuman waktu perjalanan pulang." "Heh?! Oh ya? Sungguh?" Alzack bertanya dengan tidak percaya. "iya.. iya.. muka mereka berdekatan. Seperti waktu papa mencium mama." Asuka menjelaskan ke Alzack dan Bisca dengan keras, sehingga semua orang di guild dapat mendengarkan. Mereka hanya melongo mendengarkan bahwa Lucy dan Laxus berciuman dan bergandengan tangan. Semua tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka diam seribu bahasa, sampai terdengar "Bayi yang lucu. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Rambut pirang, mata coklat dan mata biru." Mirajane tiba-tiba bersorak kegirangan sambil menambahkan "Aku tidak sabar lagi.. aku akan mengurus pernikahan Laxus dan Lucy." "Aku akan punya cicit. Cicit yang lucu-lucu." Makarov menyeletuk tiba-tiba yang entah darimana muncul "Waktunya berpesta." Makarov mengangkat birnya sambil menyeringai. Semua orang di guild tiba-tiba berteriak dan berpesta seperti biasa. Laxus dan Lucy yang menjadi "korban" hanya diam membeku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. 


End file.
